Dawn of a new Titan
by Link Shadowfox
Summary: After Danny loses his family and friends in the Nasty Burger explosion in the Ultimate Enemy, Danny runs away to Jump City and takes the Red X suit that his best friend Raven told him about and tries to make it better. With the help of the Titans can he heal from his past and protect the future or is every thing really set in stone? not the best at summarys. DxR RxS BxT CxB
1. Prologue

AN: **With permission from Theboblinator, and he is encouraging this, this is my first fan-fiction inspired by his story "Green X Rising" so there will be some some elements from his story at first but will be my own afterwords. There will be some POV but not much**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

In Amity Park, Illinois on top of one of the skyscrapers, there stood two figures. One was Danny Fenton, but what most people don't know about him, say from a few select people, is that he is also Danny Phantom, Amity Parks half-ghost hero. The other person was Raven of the Teen Titans from Jump City, California. Now Danny and Raven have know each other for some time. They meet about one year ago ( AN: **I'm making it so that they meet about a month after Danny got his powers and before the Titans formed** ) and have been in touch with each other ever since. Right now they are just finishing telling each other about their adventures.

Raven's Pov.

"So your saying that because of Beast boy's T.V. knowledge, you guys escaped Control Freak trap?" Danny asked me" Yeah and just like Starfire said "If it wasn't for friend Beast boy being the potato of couches, we would not be victories" ( **not sure if she says that or not but I like it** ) and I can agree with her on that." I stated "No kidding, but who would've thought that Beast boy, of all people, would be the one to save the day!" at this we both started to laugh, I then sigh "So anything interesting going on?" I asked.

Danny Pov.

"Well, next week there's this big test at school called the C.A.T, or something like that to see what we'll be in the future." I answered Raven "At least that's what Jazz says." " If only a test could really do that" Raven stated in response. "Yeah isn't that the truth." I said before sighing "You know? I really enjoy when you visit. Things just seem to be better around here." I tell her. "I feel the same way. Also it's weird, but I feel like I can be more open with you and my powers seem to be more controllable around you." Raven said. I could agree with her because I've seen what happens with her powers when her emotions come out, like when Tucker decided to flirt with her. Now he is my best friend and all, but he needs to learn that no means no because he kept bugging Raven to the point were she got mad at him and yelled at him to leave her alone. The next thing you know, his P.D.A was covered in black energy and then exploded.( **can anyone else see that happening?)**

I was about to speak speak when her communicator went off, she looked at it and gave a disappointed look. "Looks like I got to go. The Hive 5 are on a rampage." Raven said. Then my ghost sence went off as well, "It seems that I do too. Hey is was good to see you again." I told her. "It was, good luck with the ghost and that test" she told me. "Thanks and good luck to you guys with the Hive 5."

And with that, they gave each other a friendly hug good bye and wished to see each other again soon. But what they didn't know was that they were going to see each other again sooner then they thought, but not the way that either one was hoping for.

AN: **Well, here's the start of my story hope you like it and I hope there isn't too much grammar error. I will try to update when I can because I'm still trying to figure out how to work fan-fiction any help from veteran writers with it would help a bunch. Also thanks again to theboblinator for letting me use his story to start mine even though this is the prolgue, and for now this is Link Shadowfox signing off.**


	2. Red X returns

**AN: Here is the first Chapter of Dawn of a new Titan hope you all like it. Now let me tell you some of what I have planned for this story. I'm going to make it so that some of the teen titans episode are mixed around from the shows time line. For example, I plan on having the apprentice episode happen shortly after Danny join the team but not directly after, I hope that makes sense.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

In Jump City in a warehouse, a shadowy figure runs through a doorway down a corridor with five more chasing after him. The five that are chasing the figure are the Teen Titans, they were getting pizza at their favorite pizza place when they received an alert of a break-in at a warehouse. They chased the figure into a elevator shaft, but when they got there, they saw the person grappling up the shaft. Raven used her powers to get the elevator to work to follow him, but not all the of the Titans were on it though. Beast-boy got there a little too late and had to transform in a bat to reach the others. Once they reached the top, they could see the intruder finish putting small mirrors down to redirect a laser security grid so he could get through it without setting the system off. Robin, Starfire, and Raven followed him easily through the lasers, but Cyborg on the other hand, not so much. Because of his bulkiness, he knocked some of the mirrors down setting the alarms off, as well as the laser counter measures. Beast-boy had to turn into a mouse so he wouldn't get sliced in half and then quickly caught up with the others. The figure had smashed a control panel that turned the alarms off, then ran into a storage room full of crates. He started to look through them to find something when the Titans entered the room. There was enough moon light for the Titans to see who the person was as he turned around and it was someone that they didn't expect, but it wasn't the person that got them but what the person was wearing. The Red X suit had Returned.

 _Damn, I know they were fast to respond to thing, but I didn't think it by that fast!_ thought Red X. "Red X, I thought Robin was Red X?" Beast-boy yelled. "Guess again." Red X stated before throwing explosive x shaped projectiles at them. All the Titans except Raven, who put up a shield, jumped out of the way before the X's exploded. Raven dropped her shield to see Red X come flying at her with a kick. She then put up another shield, which was smaller, to block the kick, but she didn't expect was for him to teleport right behind her and kick her feet out from under her to which she hit the ground with a rather loud _thud_ and blacked out for a few seconds. She started to stir, but her head was still in a haze when Red X knelt down next to her and said "I hope you can forgive me Raven?"

He then heard Starfire launch some starbolts at him to which he started to dodge them very skillfully. He then launch himself off a wall and then it again with Starfire leaving a foot print on her backside. She started to chase Red X again as he was jumping across the warehouse's I-beams and just before she was about throw another starbolt, Red X turned around and launched a big red x at her. It wrapped around her and made her hit an I-beam and fall down on some crates.

Beast boy decided to take a shot at Red X by flying at him in the form of a pterodactyl then transformed into a orangutan to try and bit him. It didn't turn out so well for Beast boy as Red X put a solidified x in his mouth. Now, Beast boy tried with all his might to get the x out of his mouth, but it wouldn't budge. He ended up having to transform into a hippo to get it out, but it wasn't his best move. To Beast boy's misfortune, and Red X's amusement, he ended up falling off the I-beam onto some crates. Red X started to chuckle at Beast boys situation as he landed on the ground.

As he landed, he noticed Cyborg running at him from the corner of his eye. Red X responded by launching another x shaped projectile at the cybernetic teen, who put his arm up to block it. Cyborg was confused as the x just bounced off his arm, but his confusion quickly turned to shock as the x elongated with the tips connecting to four different crates that then smashed into him. At this point, Red X heard a growl, and turned his head to see Beast boy change into a Sasquatch and smashes his way out of the crates that covered him. He also saw Starfire and Raven come flying towards him, and Cyborg then breaks out of his pile of crates. He then flicked the left over crate from his shoulder and then turned his right arm into his personalized sonic cannon.

 _Time to do something I haven't done for a long_ time. Thought Red X with a smirk as he stood there with his arms held wide getting ready to really mess with the Titans as they started to close in on him, with Raven levitation some crates to use against him. "Come on kids. _X_ marks the spot." X teased as he pointed at the X the is positioned on his chest and then dodged a sonic blast from Cyborg. He then proceeds to use the crate that Raven launched at him, using it like a spring board to dodge more starbolts from Starfire. Red X then lands in front of Beast boy, who is still transformed, who roared as he was raising his fists to bring them down to crush him. He dodged Beast boys attack by using the suit's teleportation ability, but since he preferred the natural way of teleporting, it sent a shiver up his spine like the kind you get if a ghost is nearby. Unfortunately for Red X, he didn't see Robin until it was too late to move when he was tackled to the ground.

They rolled on the ground for a second before separating. Robin got up and throw a bird-a-rang at Red X, only it never reached him. Red X had teleported away and reappeared behind Robin. He tried to throw a punch at Robin, but thanks to Robins many years of martial arts training, he dodged it, flipped around and grabbed Red X's arm with his feet and throw him at the on of the warehouse walls. Red X hit the wall letting out two grunts, the first fro him hitting the wall and the second from Robin rushing over and pinning him to the wall by his mask.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded with narrowed eyes. "If I wanted you to know, would I be wearing a mask?" Red X asked, before he grabbed Robin's wrist and sent a powerful electrical shock through him. Red X then punched Robing which sent him flying back into another pile of crates.( **there's a lot of create smashing isn't there LOL)** "Then again, who are you kid?" Red X asked. This however bugged Robin, because he had to agree with Red X, even though he would never admit it, on that regard of ones secret identity.

After Robin was thrown into the pile of crates, the other Titans started started their attack again, this time Raven and Cyborg teamed up and rushed towards Red X. Cyborg was readying his sonic blast and Raven was preparing her spell. " Azarath, Metrion, Zynth-" was as far as she got into her mantra because Red X and thrown another x at them. It landed in the middle of Raven and Cyborg which caused Raven's powers to affect Cyborgs systems while she was hit by his sonic blast. "Looks like you got your wires crossed." Red X quips, but in his mind he was laughing at how much he missed using witty banter because he hasn't used it for a long time.

His laughter was cut short because he had to dodge another barrage of starbolts being fired at him. Red X countered by launching a red x at Starfire that connected with her and then traps her against the far wall of the warehouse. She tried with all her might to free herself, but to no avail. She sighed in defeat with her hair falling over her face. "you know?" Red X started to say as he landed in front of Starfire which caused her to gasp in seeing him there. " I can see why the boy wonder likes to hang out around you," he said as he lifted her hair out of her face to which she now had a confused look on her face. "You are quite beautiful." he tolled her as she now had the biggest blush on her face that anyone as ever seen.

Red X started to chuckle as he saw the look on her face. He turned around to Beast boy come charging at him in the form of a bear. He slammed his hand to the ground causing a x shaped fissure to form. One of the lines went straight at Beast boy that then opened up right under him. His eyes went wide at seeing no ground under him and fell down like a member of Looney Toon's. " Watch your step." Red X quips as he looks down the fissure, before he jumps over it and then walks over to were Robin is.

Red X bends down to move Robin out of the way and then picks up a gun like device. As he looks at the device in his hands. He sees Robin getting up from his momentarily paralysis. Red X then starts to run away as Robin gets up and starts to chases after him " I wont let you get away with – Gah!" Robin yells out but was cut off mid-sentence as an x wrapped wrapped around his heels, making him fall to the ground. Red X skids to halt as Robin fell to the ground, he then twirls the device around on his finger like a cowboy of the old west. "Better luck next time kid, and thanks for the suit." Red X says as he clips he device to his belt before pressing the teleport button, only for it to not work. "Come on, come on." Red X urges. _Of all the times for Clockwork to interfere._ He thinks to himself, before he had to make a run for it as Robin breaks free of his bindings. He makes his way to the roof, slamming on the button and causing it to be ready for use. Robin tries once more to get Red X as he lunges at him, only for him to jump up and out of the way. "Catch you later." Red X says with a mock salute, before teleporting away.

About a mile away, Red X reappears on another rooftop to see the Titans to show up on the roof that he left Robin on. With his enhanced senses, he is able to listen to their conversation. He started to laugh when Starfire changed into a little chibi version of herself, poking at Robin, and then multiplying and completely surrounding him. He started to laugh even harder when Beast boy accuses him of being a robot and Cyborg putting on a latex glove to check if he had batteries or not. He started to feel bad as Robin was forced to convince the rest of the team that it wasn't him beneath the mask. Red X finds himself a wall to lean on, as he gets there he sighs as he takes off said mask, and showing that the one behind the mask was none other then Amity Parks own Danny Fenton.

"Is there any particular reason to why you are doing this Clockwork?" Danny asked as he sees Clockwork step out of his clock portal. "I do what I do when it come to your well being Daniel. You know that." Clockwork answers Danny in a parental way. "Clockwork, I know that your my guardian and all," Danny starts as he shakes his head. "but if this is some plan in getting me to be a hero again, I'm telling you right now, it's not going to work." he tells Clockwork. "I don't think I can deal with it again." Danny states with a bit of pain in his voice. Danny then thinks on what he said and turned his head towards Clockwork with a small smile on his face. "Then again, you all ready know how this is going to turn out in the long run anyways." Danny says to Clockwork to which he got a smile from him. "Indeed I do and thing will be has they should be. I will drop by from time to time to see how you are doing Daniel." Clockwork tells Danny before stepping back into his portal to his tower. Danny thinks to himself thinking if he really can be a hero again after what happened to his friends and family. "I guess I can see what happens after I'm done doing what I need to do, but for now I better get going. Don't want Raven's shape mind sensing me." he to himself as he puts the mask back on. " Now, where is that Xenothium at?" he asks before teleporting away to use the device to track down the chemical compound.

Time skip to Titan's Tower

"But then who is he?" Cyborg asks, as he scratches his head as he and the rest of the Titans, all but Robin, look at the many pictures of Red X that were taken during the fight thanks to Cyborg's bionic eye. "I mean if Robin is the ex-Red x, then who's the new guy? Gah!" Cyborg asks before Beast boy rammed into him with a white board. He goes on a rant on how the _other_ possibilities like it being Robin's evil twin, or a bionic monkey being infused with Robins DNA. Thankfully the others didn't agree with him, and Raven sent him flying into the kitchen using the white board by spinning him around with it. "Face it, he could be anyone. Anyone who is smart enough to steal the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride." Raven comments. She was about to talk some more when Starfire adds in her own comment. " And when Robin returns, he will help us to discover who." she says as Robin then entered the ops room. They then started to discuss on what Red X was after, before Robin outright told them. "Red X is looking for the power source of the suit. Robin states. "What is the power source?" Cyborg asks him. Robin then goes to obs room super computer that had all of the pictures of Red X and then brought up the information on the power source. "Xenothium, it's the fuel source that powers the suit." Robin says to them as they all stated to freakout, all but Beast boy because he don't know what it is has he stomps away mumbling about how he doesn't know what everyone is freaking out about.

Cyborg then starts to yell at Robin about using a very dangerous and extremely unstable chemical for powering the suit. "Wait? If Red X is after this Xeno-stuff, why did he take that gun looking thing?" Beast boy asked as he returned to the group with a drink. "The device that he stole is a tracker that can find the compound with in a ten mile radius." Robin told Beast boy. Cyborg then went to the computer and with his system plugged into it make a tracker for everyone and sent it to every ones communicator so they could cut Red X off. Robin told him that he didn't need it as he already knew how to get it. As Robin left the ops room, Raven decides to speak again.

"I was hopping to say this with him still here, but that will have to wait till later." she said. "Like what Rae?" Cyborg asks. "We're going to need to keep an eye on Red X." Raven started. "Why?" Beast boy asked as Starfire and Cyborg also looked at her as they also wanted to know why. "I was able to sense that he is more then he seems. Not only his he someone dumb enough to take the suit for a joyride, he was able to use it to beat us without using his own powers." Raven announces to which causes Beast boy and Cyborg to start and freakout. "Are you saying that this guy!" Cyborg started "Was able to take us down!" Beast boy continued "WITHOUT USING HIS OWN POWERS?!" they both asked in unison to get a node from Raven.

After telling them this, Raven had a look on her face of confusion, uncertainty, and on of someone in deep thought. Starfire saw this and approached Raven. "Raven, is there something about the new Red X that as given you that look you have?" she asked Raven in a small voice. Raven nodded her head and told Starfire to fallow her so that Cyborg and Beast boy wouldn't hear them as they were both still freaking out about Red X having powers.

Now, the reason Raven wants only Starfire to hear this is because after the incident with the Puppet King when their spirits were switched and placed in the others body, they gained a better understanding for each other. They consider themselves as sisters in certain was after words. As they left the ops room and where now alone in the hall way, Raven tells Starfire on whats been bothering her about Red X.

"As you figured out Star. There is something more about him that has me confused." Raven tells her " What is it?" Starfire asked. "It wasn't just his power that I sensed that throw me off, but his aura." Raven stated and got a shocked expression from Starfire. "You know how I would leave every now and then to go see someone for a few days sometimes?" Raven asked Starfire. "Yes, you said that you meet them before we formed the team." Starfire said. "Yes, and its just that, that has me confused about this." "How so?" "Red X has the same aura as my friend does," this statement made Starfire gasp. "but he's a hero like we are." Raven said. "But, if he is a hero, why would he take the suit?" Starfire asked. "I don't know, but what I want to know that if he is who I thinks he is, why would he take it? What could have happened to him that was so bad to do this?" Raven told Starfire with another question. "I do not know the answer Raven, but if he is you friend behind the mask of Red X. Then maybe we can help him come back to the side of good." Starfire told Raven with hope in her voice. "Me too Star, me too." Raven told Starfire.

As they finished talking, they meet Cyborg and Beast boy by the T-car to look for the Xenothium and head off Red X. As they made their way to the city, Raven was praying in her head that I wasn't Danny behind the mask.

Time skip

( **I'm going to start calling Danny by his name in this next part unless the others call him by Red X** )

Danny was now sitting down with a advanced looking PDA looking at the building's schematics after he hacked into the building's mainframe. "Thanks Tucker for teaching me how to hack, or else right now this would be a little difficult right now." he said while looking up at the sky. He went back to the PDA and figured out where the Xenothium was being held. He smiles as he put away the PDA and got ready to enter the building when he heard something or someone. "Guys, I know where Red X is going. I'm sending you the location, meet me there." Robin said to the others from a lower section of the roof that Danny was on. _This should be fun_. Danny thought to himself as he crouched down waiting for the other Titans. He didn't need to wait long as Beast boy was the first to show up, and rather stupidly brings up how Robin wished he ha destroyed the suit. He said he would shut up there after he felt some killer intent coming off of Robin. Raven was second to show up and Danny decided to make himself smaller hoping to hide his presence from her. Starfire then showed up, but Cyborg failed to show. Robin then tried to contact him but got no response. Robin then goes about how Red X must have gotten to him. _Wow! Nice way to jump to conclusions there buddy, but then way isn't Cyborg here?_ Danny thought out loud. _There's something else going on here, but what?_ he asked himself. Starfire then tells Robin that the suit is a part of his past and Danny then decides to have some fun with the Titans again.

"And personally," he says to get their attention. "I think it looks much cooler on me. Also, don't just jump to conclusions kid. I didn't touch your metal friend." Danny told Robin with a pointed glare before throwing some sharpened X's at them and then jumped down to their level. As he landed, Beast boy rushes him after changing into a rhino with Raven flying right behind him. Danny then grabs another X, and throws it at them. It hit Beast boy and wraps around him and send him flying back at Raven. When they collided into each other the x then wraps around Raven as well and were sent flying towards Starfire. She was able to catch then so they wouldn't fall to the streets below them. As Starfire puts them down and tries to remove the X holding them together, Robin took this time to charge at Danny head on. Robin's attacks were deflected twice by Danny before Danny decided to do something funny. Right as Robin turned around fro a third time, Danny reaches out and pulls Robin's mask towards himself and lets go. As Robin backs up gripping his face in pain, Danny makes his move.

He jumps down to the section of the building where the Xenothium is being held. After awhile, he find the vault that will lead him to the compound. Just before he could get into the vault, he hears someone coming to wards him. He turns invisible and watches as Robin rounds the corner to the same vault door that Danny was standing in front of. Robin quickly turns around as he hears Starfire scream and heads towards the door way, as Danny becomes visible as Robin goes to leave. "What's the matter kid? Don't you want to play?" Danny asks as Robin turns around to see him leaning against the vault door. "After all," he continues " they're your toys." Danny says before tossing an exploding x at the console that opened the vault, granting him entrance. Robin quickly followed after Danny as they both had to jump, twist, and turn to avoid hitting any lasers in the hallway. Showing great acrobatic skills, they both easily make it to the end and started to fall down a pit that has a glass barrier at the bottom. Using a different type of x, Danny throws it to deactivate the barrier, and goes though before it closes up behind him and blocking Robin from following him.

Danny gives a small chuckle as he sees Robin's face slam into the glass before running off. By the time Robin manages to get through and makes it down the new hallway, he finds himself at a dead end with Danny nowhere to be found. Robins gets a surprise when Danny appeared behind him and elbows him onto the tiled floor with a "After you." Robin looked at him with narrowed eyes, until he heard a humming noise. He looked down at seeing a big pixelated red on the tiles beneath him and then looked up to see a ceiling mounted laser sliding over his position. Seeing the danger he was in, Robin then proceeds to run towards the door on the other side of the room, having to dodging the laser while Danny makes his way via the ceiling. Before Robin could reach the end, Danny drops down in front of the door. "Thanks for the hand kid." Danny says as the door closes before Robin can make it through with the laser close behind him.

"I really don't like having to do something like that, but knowing Robin he will find a way out of it. He was trained by Batman after all." Danny says to himself as he closes the inner vault door behind him. He then walks up to the central console and hacks into it freeing the floating Xenothium vial. " Xenothium ore, enough to power the suit long enough until I an figure out how to power it with ectoplasm." he says to himself as he walks over to the wall and frees a container partly full of the highly unstable compound and puts the vial in the last available spot. "I love when the good guys win." he says out loud before thinking about what he just said. _Can I really call myself the good guy after everything that's happened though?_ Danny thinks to himself before being startled by the laser cannon cutting the wall around the vault door. _Heh heh, I know he would find a way out of that, but I wasn't expecting it to be that way._ Danny thinks to himself as the door fell to the ground showing Robin as he threw down the now powerless laser cannon. "You're not going to win." Robin says before launching a flying kick at Danny's chest, sending him back into the wall.

"Kid," Danny starts as he pushes himself to his feet. "your taking life way to seriously." he tells Robin and then rushes Robin as they started to fight with Robin using one of his bo staff and Danny with sharpened X's that grow from his gloves. As they sliced, parried, and stabbed at each other, Robin was able to get another kick that sent Danny back a bit. In response he activates the X's making them spin like they were a table saw at high speed and rushes Robin again. As they continued to fight, they came to a stalemate. "Why did you take the suit? What are you planning to do with it?" Robin asks Danny with narrowed eyes, when a thought came to his mind that made him put more pressure on the staff. "Are you working for **Slade**?" Robin asked with Venom when he said Slade. "Whatever I want." Danny answered Robin before flipping over him. "And why would I work for that madman." Danny told Robin because Danny was told about Slade from Raven on one of her visits. Robin had some relief knowing that, to him, Red X wasn't working for Slade. "Besides, I don't work for anyone. I'm not a mercenary for hire, nor am I some big villain. I'm just a thief and I'm not threatening your city in any way. I'm just trying to look after myself." Danny tells Robin as they both get into a battle stance.

"So your not Psychotic. Your just selfish." Robin says with narrow eyes. "Lighten up chuckles." Danny says before putting his hands up in a placating manner. "I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me." he tells Robin. _Although I have a feeling that's going to happen anyways._ He thinks to himself before throwing two X's at Robin. Robin was able to deflect one, but was too late as the other knocked his legs out from under him. Danny then uses this time to jump over Robin and picks up the Xenothium container and then stands by the door. "Play time's over kid." Danny states as he activates the power modulator on the belt. "Back off, or I trip the power core which then triggers the rocks. I don't think you want that to happen if you know what happens next on your conscious." Danny threatens. It was a bluff of course, because there is noway in hell that Danny was going to do that in a room full of Xenothium with how unstable it is. "And I don't think you want to be disintegrated." Robin stats with a small smirk as he readies a bird-a-rang. _Well, I'd just have to go intangible to escape the blast, but doesn't know that."_ Danny thinks to himself. He stops thinking to himself when he hears something behind him that sounds like a device powering up. As he turns around to see what it is, all he saw was a red flash as he was shocked and fell to the floor. The last thing he sees through hazy vision was a group of men dressed in what looked like space suits taking the Xenothium before falling unconscious.

Danny later came around and pushes himself to his feet."Ugh. OK, who were the moon men?" he asks before metal bars started to rise around him making a cell that reached all the way to the ceiling. "Criminals. Just like you." Robin says to Danny as who turned around and walked towards the bars. "Come on kid. You don't think this little playpen can hold me do you?" he asks as he grasps two of the bars with his hands. Robin's response to Danny's question was activating the bars, sending an electrical shock to Danny, to which he recoils back in pain.

 _Ok, how many times am I going to get electrocuted today?!_ Danny thinks to himself as he shacks his hands trying to get feeling back into them. "You don't even care, do you?" Robin asks through narrow eyes. "A low-life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to disintegrate the whole city. And it's your fault." Robin exclaims. "Don't you mean _our_ fault?" Danny asks Robin as he turns to face him, knowing that he's not going to take the whole blame for it. "Well unlike you, I'm going to do something about it. And if you cared about anything other then yourself, you'd be helping!" Robin tells Danny with a growl. Danny just looks down at the floor in silence, thinking to himself. "I'll be back to take you to jail." Robin declares after getting no answer. Just as he reaches the door, Danny calls out to him.

"Robin," Danny starts as Robin pauses in the doorway, turning his head slightly showing that he is listening. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Because, believe it or not, I once tried to play the hero." Danny Continues. Robin eyes widened after hearing this. He turned around to see Danny sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the cell with his head down slightly. "I did it for a whole year, even with most of the people no being able to see me as the hero." Danny starts out. Robin started to make his way back to the cell holding Danny, listening to his story with curiosity. "Only the children and teenage population with some of the adults could see me as one, and I was ok with that. I continued to help the town until." Danny then lets out a gasp like sigh, with Robin being able to pick up hints of sadness and pain. "Until one day... I failed. I failed for the first time in one year to save people." Danny says as he looks to the ground. "What happened?" Robin asks wondering how he failed. Danny looks up at Robin. " Five lives were lost and one was hospitalized.( **I'm making it so Mr. Lancer survived the blast but was badly hurt** ) Danny starts while taking deep breaths, almost like he was about to break down and cry. "five lives that were important to me. Tell me this Robin? Does a hero who can't even save his own family have the right to even call himself one?" he asks Robin with desperation. Danny then brings his knees up to his chest and starts to cry softly after losing his will to hold back his emotions. Robin just stared at Danny with a shocked expression, and was thinking to himself, pondering the question. He then asks Danny a question of his own. "Did you do everything within you to save them?" Taking in small breaths to calm himself down, Danny then looks up at Robin. "I would have given my life if it meant theirs could have been saved." Danny answered him. At hearing the answer Danny gave, Robin then reaches over to the unlocks the cage.

Time skip

"Tell me pretty girl, have you ever seen something ripped apart? Molecule by molecule?" Chang asks Starfire as Robin and Danny listened from the rafters of the observatory. Danny lets out a shudder that Robin noticed. "Whats wrong?" he asks Danny. "Nothing really, but why don't you try having that happen to you, then have them put back together with extra pieces." Danny tells Robin in return. Robin then shuddered as he realized that's who Danny got his powers.

He was quite surprised when he was told by Danny that he had powers that can help them sneak into the observatory and save the other Titans. Although Robin didn't physically show his surprise, in his mind however, he was like how Beast boy reacted when he found out. If anything came out of it, it showed that if someone can beat the Titans without using their own abilities, the Titans need a little more training. Danny gave Robin an example of his powers by turning Robin and himself both invisible and flew them through an open port. They had entered just before Chang asked Starfire the question.

"Prepare to fire!" Chang yells getting the duo's attention. "I'll get Chang if you free the other." Robing tells Danny as he nods in understanding. Robin then swings down and kicks Chang making the laser cannon re-position and take out part of Titans Tower. "You just made a big mistake." Robin tells Chang as he landed. "Attack!" Chang orders his henchmen in response. As Robin deals with Chang's henchmen, Danny lands in front of the cryo-tanks holding the Titans. He looked them over and started to thawing process.

As Danny was working on the control panel, Starfire had to dodge a stray laser blast. After she did she noticed that herself and the others were being thawed out. She looked over to see, and to her surprise, Danny at the control panel helping them. "Um, not that I am ungrateful for the unfreezing of me and my friends, but why are you assisting us?" she asked Danny getting his attention. Danny looked over at Starfire after finishing with the control panel and walks over to her. "Lets just say, there's more to my story then you guys think. And when this whole fiasco is over you'll get some answers." Danny tells her as she nods in understanding

Starfire then gasps in shock as she sees Robin hanging from a broken railing of the catwalk he was on. Danny turned around and saw this as well and then looks over at the panel to see that the Titans are in the final stages of being thawed out. "Look, I got to go help Robin. You guys should be free soon." he tells Starfire before he teleports into the rafters. He then throws some shocking X's at the laser's control pad, causing it to malfunction. He then swings down, catching Robin as he lost his grip and started to fall. They landed on the other catwalk as Danny tossed Robin over the railing and himself holding onto the Railing.

"You gotta be more careful kid." he tells Robin in a mocking tone. Robin just smiles at Danny knowing he was joking with him as he helps him over the railing. They then saw Chang's henchmen firing at them and nodded at each other and then started to mirror each other as they started to take down the henchmen. As they continued to fight, one of the henchmen had gotten up and grabbed a staff that was broken and was about to fire it at Robin. Danny sees this and knows that the staff is no longer a staff but now a unstable energy gun and starts to run to Robin. "Robin lookout!" he yells at Robin getting his attention.

Robin turns around to see the henchmen fire at him, but to his surprise, Danny pushes him to the side and gets hit by the blast himself. "X!" Robin yells as Danny was blasted. He then saw him hit a wall and then fall down on some equipment that then pinned him down underneath them. Robin then went to take care of the henchmen but found out he didn't need to as the blast also took him out as well. He the had to start running from the laser started to destroy the catwalk when Chang tried to get it to work but made it malfunction even worse and made it cut the observatory in half and fall off the cliff and into the sea.

Robin then jumped off the catwalk and landed on the controls in front of Chang, before punching him sown to the ground. Robin jumped down to the now unconscious Chang and puts him in handcuffs. After he did he turned around and got a bone crushing hug from Starfire. "Star...fire...can't...breath!" he tells her gasping for air. Starfire then releases him with a little blush on her cheeks. "It is good to see you are safe Robin." she tells him as the others join them. "It's good to see you guys are ok as well." he tells them."But, Robin? Where is the Red X?" Starfire asks him.

Robin, after hearing this, gasps and then turns and runs towards the pile of equipment that had pinned Danny down. The others see him run off and then follow him to find him moving things off of the pile. "Guys, help me move this off him!" he tells them with worry is his voice. They ran over and started to help Robin to move the stuff off of him."What exactly happened to him to get pinned under all of this?" Beast boy asks. "He took a blast for me when on of Chang's henchmen fired at me with his staff, but it ended up firing like a energy gun." Robin tells them. After hearing this, they knew that Danny would need medical attention after taking a blast like that. They moved the rest of the equipment off of Danny to find him face down on the ground. Robin then looks over to Raven and tells her to lift him out of there with her powers to a better area to better assist the situation. After she did, Robin then carefully turned him over and put his ear to his chest and sighs when he finds a heart beat. "He's alive." he exclaims as the others sighed in relief. Raven then looked over and noticed some hair coming out of his mask and then walks over and kneels down on the other side of him.

The others noticed and watched what she was doing, as she turned his head over, revealing part of the mask was destroyed. They were surprised at seeing part of his face and seeing who he is, but Raven was in shock though. She knew who's face that was sense she had speculations on who he was. She then reaches down with shaky hands and pulls the rest of the mask off, showing everyone who it is. "Danny!" She gasps in surprise at seeing the face of her first friend she ever made, Danny Fenton.

 **AN: Well here is the end of the First chapter and sorry it took so long to put up. Finding time to type between work was a little hard but I got it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please read and review.**


	3. Little note form me

**Hey everyone just to let all of my readers know, I'm going to be writing more, my computer was having some slight issues but I got them fixed and will be back soon please hold on a little more.(** _ **even though its been almost two years and lost some of my notes and writers block**_ **) I read some reviews and I have some things to tell.**

 **First** **I noticed that I may have not made it clear on the pairing of the story, sorry to the ones that thought it was going to be Danny and Robin or Raven and Starfire, but its not. I have no problem with that type of pairings what so ever, its just I'm wont have any boy on boy in any of my storys. These are the paring that I intend to have for the story, Danny and Raven, Robin and Starfire, Beast boy and Terra, but I want to know what you, the readers would like, do you want Cyborg to be paired with Bummble bee or Valerie. Let me know what you would like in the reviews. So that the pairing and please don't be made at me.**

 **Second and lastly, someone told me that the way I am writing is a little confusing so I did a little looking around while reading some other stories and have found a way to fix it. So expect a different writing style. So thanks to the reviewer for the helpful criticism.**

 **That is all I have to say hope every one is ok with this and I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Until then this is Link Shadowfox signing off.**


End file.
